Through the Eyes of Innocence
by LittleDuck'sTail
Summary: The Hunger Games from Prim's point of view. Primrose Everdeen is an average Seam girl. Quiet, Shy and just trying to survive. Except this little girl has a dark secret, and it turns out, she isn't quite so innocent. Was her reaping planned?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! First fanfic, don't judge ;) I've seen loads of O.C, Katniss/Peeta, and even SYOT, but I haven't seen ANY fanfics about Prim, which I thought was strange, as she's a really important character, and she's sort of my favourite XD So this is The Hunger Games from Prim's P.O.V, and it's showing everyone that she's not some insignificant little girl, she's not just Katniss' sister. Ok, I'm not going to waste any more of your time with my ramblings, enjoy the story :D**

* * *

_Chapter 1- The Field_

_I race through the forest of the arena, tripping on roots and broken branches, my chest heaving and my heart pounding as the wolves inch closer to me. I claw at my jacket, trying to find a knife hidden in a pocket or anything to fend off the wolves. They're snapping at my heels and shredding the bottoms of my trousers, their cruel, cold eyes trained directly on me. Red veins creep into my vision, and I know I'm not going to last much longer. A set of jaws suddenly grasps my rucksack, and I am thrown to the ground. As the terrifying beasts advance towards me, I scream-_

"KATNISS! HELP! NO!"  
Two strong arms lift me up and hold me close as sobs rack my body and I try to grasp hold of reality.  
The arms gently stroke my hair, and a voice gently whispers in my ear.  
"Shh, it's okay. It was just a dream"  
"I-It was me. It was me!"

I start crying again, and Katniss' voice breaks as she speaks  
"It's only your first year Prim. Your names only been in there once, they're not going to pick you."  
I try to be relieved, but the dream seemed so real, like it was actually happening. The wolves' snapping jaws, the pain shooting up my calves as my feet hit the forest floor. I shake my head.  
"Sing to me"  
Katniss smiles and strokes my forehead.

_"Deep in the meadow,_  
_ Under the willow._  
_ A bed of grass,_  
_ A soft green pillow..."_

She smiles again. I love her smile, the way her eyes light up. In the Seam, light in people's eyes is hard to come by.  
Katniss kisses my cheek and lays me down.  
"Why don't you finish off the song by yourself? I've got to go, I'll be back soon."

I nod and close my eyes until I can hear the front door open and close. I shoot out of bed, get dressed and rush downstairs. Buttercup nuzzles against my leg, and I gently stroke his skinny body. Too excited to eat, I climb out of the window into the overgrown wilderness behind our little house. I run until the Seam is just a tiny speck in the distance, and I'm stood in a giant field of huge colourful flowers and overgrown grass.

It's the only place I can be free. Katniss has her woods, and I have my field. Where the flowers are almost as tall as me and the beautiful meadow stretches as far as the eye can see. In the distance, across the valley crowned with lush green mountains, I can see the edges of the woods, where our district doubles back on itself. I imagine Katniss tiptoeing through the woods, shooting animals, gathering fruit, then maybe sat with Gale on the edge, where the district meets the mountains. I wave to this imaginary pinhead-sized Katniss, and swear I can almost see her sat laughing with Gale. I don't care how scared I am about the Reaping, if this is my last day in district 12, I'm going to enjoy it. I smile and let myself fall back into the grass, and softly sing to myself.

_"Lay down your head,_  
_ And close your sleepy eyes. _  
_ And when again they open, _  
_ The sun will rise"_

* * *

**Aww, cute ending ;) Sorry it's so short, I'm lazy. Did anyone notice my cheeky little Katniss-Meeting-With-Gale through the eyes of Prim? Oh yes, I'm imaginative. Feel free to review, they make my day! I'm open to anything, Praise, Constructive Criticism, or even if you just want to tell me how awful you thought it was, be my guest ;) And would you prefer Prim being reaped and Katniss volunteering like the book, or do you want Prim to go into the arena, along with an O.C who would be like Peeta? Please PM/Review what you want, I'll be taking votes! :D**

_**-Little Duck**_


	2. Chapter 2

**What's this? Is this... An UPDATE! :O And it's a long one :D Enjoy it my little ducklings ;)**

* * *

_Chapter 2- Prepare to Die_

I slip quietly back into the house. Mom's still asleep and Katniss is still out. I smirk to myself. My secret's safe for another day. I take a bath in the old tin bucket. The rust peels off and little flakes get stuck under my nails. I sigh and try to scrub them off. The water is not exactly clean, but it'll do. It's also quite cold, but I need something to soothe my flushed cheeks and the angry red scratches from the thorn bushes in the meadow.

My hands tremble as I gently comb through my hair. It doesn't matter how carefree or invincible I felt in the meadow, the Reaping still looms. I shake myself and tip water over my head to try and stop the nightmare visions of my Reaping and my inevitable death in the arena. It works. I must have sat for a great length of time worrying for the water to gradually lose what little heat it had. The water is now ice-cold and trickles painfully down my aching skin.

The diversion is only temporary though, and I'm already thinking about the Games again. It wouldn't surprise me if I was chosen. Not after what happened. Hot tears begin to run freely down my already damp cheeks, even though I'm shivering violently. I quickly wipe my tears away when I hear the door downstairs slam. Climbing out of the bath, I wrap myself in one of our old, threadbare towels and go get dressed. Laid out on my rickety old bed is a soft skirt patterned with tiny flower sprigs, and one of Katniss' old shirts. I lean over and breathe in her sweet, delicate scent, and run my fingers over the silky material. A single tear splashes on the breast pocket, and fades into the pale blue fabric. Pulling on the skirt and top, I hesitate and wrap my arms around myself. It's like being hugged by Katniss.

I'm just tying my hair into braids when I feel a presence behind me. I spin round and see my mother leaning against the doorframe. Tears are spilling out of her grey eyes and dripping down her cheeks. My stomach lurches and I immediately think the worst. My body flushes burning hot then ice cold. The room spins and I feel sick.

"Where's Katniss?"  
My mother looks at me in confusion.

"She's getting ready, why-"  
She cuts of and notices my expression. She follows my gaze and brushes her hand against her eyes. She looks at the tears on her hand in shock as if she hadn't even realised she had been crying. Her face crumples once more. She pulls me against her tightly and strokes my hair. She kisses the top of my head and whispers in my ear.

"Oh darling, you have no idea"  
I pull away, shocked. Surely she doesn't know. I'm about to question her when Katniss appears in the doorway. She's smiling bravely but her eyes glisten and her face is strained. She kneels down next to me and cups my face in her hands. She smiles at me.

"You'd better tuck in that tail, Little Duck" she says, and she gently tucks my shirt into the waistband of my skirt. I stare at her sky blue dress and her silky hair and my heart aches. I know very well this could be the last time I get a proper conversation with my sister.

"I wish I looked like you"  
She laughs.

"No. I wish I looked like_ you_, Little Duck" She pulls me into a hug, and when we break apart her beautiful grey eyes are filled with tears. She tries to distract me by fumbling in her pocket and retrieving a pin. She presses it into my hands, and closes my fingers around it tightly

"It's a Mockingjay pin. While you have it nothing bad will happen to you"  
I look at the pin. It's a small gold circle with a bird in the middle. It clasps a dainty gold arrow in its beak. As it catches the light it's feathers shine and the tip of the arrow glints.

Tears are running freely down both our cheeks now. Katniss takes my hand in hers and we start walking towards the Justice Building for the Reaping. In my free hand I hold the Mockingjay pin, and I run my fingers over the smooth, cold metal and touch each individual feather to try and divert the little voice in my head.

Even though I try my hardest, it still whispers endlessly, and by the time we make it to the Justice Building it screams mercilessly, making my ears ring.

_"It's going to be you, Primrose Everdeen. You're going to die."_

* * *

**Ominous ending, the best kind ;) I've decided on whether or not Prim's going into the Games, and also what her BIG SECRET is ;) But you're going to have to wait and see, muahahaha. Review, please? :3 I'll give you a cookie? ;)**

**-Little Duck**


	3. Chapter 3

The lines are endless, swarms of children all waiting to be entered into the sadistic lottery. Every so often I see someone I know, and it shocks me how even the toughest of my classmates are reduced to tears by their first year of being placed in the reapings. Even some of the older children look close to tears, despite their previous experiences. As I walk over the grass surrounding the square, a few Peacekeepers give me strange looks, and one even catches my arm when I trip. Beneath the visor, a girl not much older than Katniss gives me a sympathetic look. My breath catches in my throat. The crystal clear, grey eyes, gently curling golden wisps of hair framing her face beneath her helmet. The smooth olive skin, with a distinctive, prominent scar that could only mean it's HER.

"But you're-" The girl presses her finger to my lips and whispers

"Not here." I nod mutely. The sudden attention is starting to scare me, and I shake my arm free and start walking faster, glancing behind at the Peacekeeper who's so horribly, painfully familiar. She's still staring at me, her eyes blazing.

I queue up at the desk and have a slight panic-attack at the needles, but Katniss puts her hand on my shoulder, instantly calming me. I tense up again when I take a glance around me. Everywhere I look, people are staring at me. But not just anyone. THOSE people. All giving me the same unspoken message.

_"I know"_

While I'm lost in my thoughts, I barely notice the needle being pricked against my finger, and gasp at the sudden pain. Katniss crouches down, and tells me to go and wait with the younger children. I stroll along the outskirts of the square, absent-mindedly tapping the fence surrounding the dense woods, half hoping it's electrified. Quicker way to die, I think.

Halfway there, a strong hand clamps over my mouth and I am dragged through a gap in the fence. Thinking the worst, I kick as hard as I can, and we both fall down into the bushes. I ready myself to deliver another hit, but drop my arms when I see my 'attacker'. A boy around my age lies in the dirt underneath the bush, and he coughs weakly, his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Jesus Prim, calm down."  
I drag him to his feet and I slap his arm hard.  
"Kai! What the hell are you doing here?"  
He smirks.  
"Had to see my best friend before we are sent to our impending doom"  
I glare at him, and he holds up his hands.

"Okay! Okay, I surrender! But I'm serious. We've not got much time. You and I both know at least one of us is going to be reaped today."  
"Or both of us, nothing like a good old fight to the death" I state grimly  
He just looks at me sympathetically.  
"No, one of us. Think, Prim. They're not stupid, and they know it will hurt more for one of us to have to watch the other killed in front of them. It's entertainment. But we have to make an agreement. When one of us reaped, we have to be strong. We have to come home."

His velvety brown eyes fill with tears and he hangs his head. I step towards him and hug him tightly. He looks up and locks eyes with me.  
"I love you, Prim. I can't lose you, not after last time"  
I duck my head slightly so he can't see the tears in my eyes.  
"I love you too, Kai. I promise I'll come home"

We stand locked together for a long time, but when we break away, it's not nearly long enough. His eyes are dry now, and they burn with frightening intensity. He smooth's back my hair, and escorts me back to the reaping crowd. When I turn around to say a final goodbye, he's disappeared.

Effie Trinket tiptoes daintily onto the stage and grasps the microphone, emitting a shrill whine. I wince involuntarily, as does most of District 12. Effie just gives a bright, fake smile and taps the microphone again.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor"

She smiles again, but this time it looks more like a grimace.

"I just love saying that!"

The look in her eyes says otherwise.

She proceeds to play the usual propaganda film, and the district watches with glassy, unfocused eyes. I crane my neck to try and spot Kai, but a Peacekeeper glares and I hurriedly face the front again. The film ends in a crackle of static and Effie begins to make her way over to the reaping balls. Ladies first, of course. Her porcelain hand wafts over the names in the ball, and she plucks one out with suspicious accuracy. She catches my eye, and I know perfectly well whose name is written on that piece of paper. A single tear slides down my cheek and I think

Please God, not me

"Primrose Everdeen"

The world shatters into a million bits of glass. I can't breathe, and it feels like the air is getting heavier and heavier, pushing me towards the ground. A Peacekeeper's arm reaches through the crowd, and plucks me from the last bit of safety I have. It's her. Tear are running freely down her cheeks, but she tries to hide it. Another Peacekeeper takes my other arm, and I recognize him immediately. Same eyes, skin and hair, and the same scar on his cheek. Branded. Tears are also running down his cheeks, and it's more me supporting him than the other way round.

Halfway to the stage, a voice pierces the suffocating silence.

"Prim!"

It's Katniss. I try to signal with my eyes, but she either doesn't notice, or completely ignores me. She tries to force her way between two Peacekeepers, but is knocked back.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

Whatever I felt before is a million times worse. I can't stand, and even the Peacekeepers struggle to hold me up. Katniss drops to her knees and takes me face in her hands. She speaks, but I can't make out what she's saying, it feels like I'm underwater, slowly drowning. She makes her way to the stage, and I try to say something, anything, to stop her. The words won't come out, so I just scream. At first out of frustration, but then out of grief, and anger, and pure hate. Gale steps out of the crowd and picks me up bodily.

He carries me across the square as I grieve for what I can never have again.


End file.
